


A Girl That Cute's Gotta Be Mine

by chokosnails



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Oliver & Company (1988)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, happy pride!, other characters are mentioned but don't make actual appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokosnails/pseuds/chokosnails
Summary: Georgette goes to check out the local pet shelter and finds something she'd really love to take home.





	A Girl That Cute's Gotta Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This ship came to me in a dream a couple years ago and my gay lizard brain has been yelling at me to actually type something out for it so here it is. I finally managed to edit it before pride was completely over so, small victories!

Georgette adjusted her wide-brim derby spectator hat over her head to make sure she wasn’t running the risk of revealing her identity or ruining her hair. At present, she couldn’t decide which one was more important to her: her image or her beauty. The last thing she wanted was to be seen and, god forbid, recognized in this part of town. But the very last thing she wanted was to be seen looking anything less than gorgeous and proud. 

She could almost hear Oliver and co. reprimanding her for her somewhat classist thoughts of the downtown area. It would be deserved, if they could hear her from their car garage/home, which was only a few blocks away. Georgette didn’t mean to sound snobby, truly. She liked to think she’d humbled some ever since she made their acquaintance, for better or worse. To the point where she indulged in the occasional hot dog or gave in to her less-than-refined sweet tooth. If she could look back on her disastrous relationship with Tito with any kind of fondness, it was only out of longing for the exciting meals he’d introduced her to.

Georgette nearly veered off her path because of the scents that wafted from a food truck just a few feet away. Her head tilted towards it and her traitorous mouth started to salivate before she snapped herself back on track. She shook her head and turned her nose up. What would people say if they saw a refined woman like herself, with an all-designer wardrobe, scarfing down a greasy order of fries like a dog? And she could imagine the kind of mayhem there would be when they got a closer look and realized it was a local model they saw with chili dripping down her chin.

There’d be time to spoil herself later in the privacy of her flat. For now she tightened her fur coat over herself and pushed her wide gold-brimmed cat eye sunglasses up her nose. Georgette was a woman on a mission and there was no time to waste if she wanted to make it to her nail appointment across town by two-thirty. If anyone asked, she was digging around for a nice gift for Oliver, the loveable little charge of her grease monkey friends. His favorite candy shop was nearby and it was the only one in town that carried milk bottles. The perfect cover.

She was loathe to admit to anyone, even herself, why she was here at all. Georgette spent much more of her time these days working than she did in the company of a living being she liked or even tolerated. The admirers were once a nice boost to her ego, and the paparazzi use to have a way of making her feel like she was glowing. But these days, the men with flowers and chocolates felt more like swarming flies and the men with cameras like vultures.

The truth was, her time spent with Tito opened her eyes to some important lessons. One; it was never a good idea to start dating someone simply because he had “worn you down”, even if his begging and serenading was drawing unwanted attention from the neighbors. And two; some contact and affection were needed to get along in life without feeling painfully empty and miserable. It was embarrassing, really. One day, Georgette was barking with laughter at the idea that she’d ever been with the little twerp to begin with, the next she was wailing into her silk pillowcases because she feared that she’d given up a chance at being with someone who loved her, despite her abrasive personality.

Even after the sobering realization came that she experienced no genuine attraction towards men, she still found herself missing the presence of a companion. It was something of a shocking revelation, at first. But then Georgette remembered how she only ever got together with men for validation, gifts, or pettiness. And then she remembered how much they disappointed her and how little they really had to offer her and wondered how she hadn’t figured it out sooner.

Since then, Georgette had done a stellar job of staving off loneliness through sheer force of will while she decided what to do to remedy it. The knowledge of her sexuality was a comfort, but not for long once she took into account the fact that she had only ever behaved like a true bitch to other women. She was good at faking a charming, sexy, confident persona for interviews and the like, but the act didn’t last during one-on-one interactions with others, regardless of gender. 

For a moment, Georgette seriously considered that she may be asexual or something like it. But then she started to pay more attention to the women around her, mainly her coworkers and a toned, snarky Rita and determined that, yes, she was most definitely a lesbian. What to do about that when she was still getting the hang of removing herself from her former cold, harsh, unfeeling person was a mystery. 

She came up with a solution that she hoped would work for the time being. Despite her general dislike of animals and critters and things that crawled and squawked and licked and scratched, she thought a pet might be a good companion. Something well-trained, clean, and travel-sized would be a good fit for the hole in her heart where a best friend should be.

At the moment, she considered Rita to be her best friend and was glad to finally have a healthy relationship with another woman, even if it wasn’t romantic. But she needed someone who she could see more often than the occasional lunch or hang-out. Rita had actually been the one to mention the animal shelter to her off-handedly one day, when they were at the garage. Oliver had picked up his orange tabby with a missing eye from there and the two were connected at the hip.

Georgette smiled when she thought of how happy they made each other, but still scoffed at the notion of getting a pet from a shelter when she had the funds to buy a pet that could style its own fur. No, she was only going there to get an up-close look at the creatures and decide whether or not this was what she wanted. If it wasn’t, well, she’d cross that bridge when she got there in only a few short minutes.

The sound of her T-strap D’orsay platform heels clacking against the sidewalk came to a stop as she stood in front of the shelter. The sign was fading and a letter and a half were missing, and from where she stood she could see a mother standing off to the side of the counter, dead on her feet, while her little boy shouted and pounded his fists against her side. Georgette tried not to outwardly cringe and hoped that her hat and glasses would hide her pinched expression once she entered. 

No point in drawing out what was shaping up to be an unpleasant experience, she figured as she pushed the glass door open. She was met with the chiming of a little bell above her and a clearer sound of the little boy’s screams. Apparently, he was heartbroken that his dog, Ben, had run away, and outraged that he had not been found yet. The mother blinked down at him blearily and assured him they were doing everything they could to find him.

Figuring that it could be worse, Georgette decided not to dawdle any longer and walked up to the desk, standing just a few feet from the family. The sound of her shoes clacking against the linoleum floor caught their attention and the little boy was the first to turn around and face her. His eyes trailed up as he gazed at her in awe and Georgette couldn’t help but avoid eye-contact with the tyke. He tugged on his mother’s skirt without looking away.

“Honey, what-” her words died in her throat as her own gaze trailed from Georgette’s toes to her head, her mouth slightly agape by the end of it. Georgette allowed herself a pleased little smile as she took in the effect her height was having on this woman. That was one of her more noticeable steps, no pun intended, after discovering her sexuality. She was already quite tall and so she stayed away from heels so as not to intimidate any men back when that mattered to her.

Now, she wore heels as often as humanly possible. They really did wonders for her confidence, gave her the best view, and made her look even more fabulous than before. She liked knowing that a particularly wicked pair of pumps could scare off weak-willed, insecure men before they got it in their heads that they had a chance with her. And Georgette absolutely delighted in the fact that they tended to draw the attention and admiration of women like herself. Case in point: the mother’s obvious, continued, silent staring. 

She was broken out of her gaping when a door off to the hall on the right opened. The sounds of barking and mewing followed a set of light footsteps that drew nearer, along with a set of paw steps. The little boy peered over the edge of the counter and gasped as he hopped up on his toes. And when a lovely young woman stepped out from the hall, Georgette felt like gasping for an entirely different reason.

“Ben!” the boy shouted as the woman came, with a leash in hand and opened the little side gate. Once it swung open, a large Doberman went bounding out and into the waiting arms of the boy. “Ben, we were so worried! I missed you so much, buddy!” he was crying tears of relief and laughed when Ben started to lick them from his cheeks.

“It looks like he missed you, too.” His mother said with a tired smile before she turned to the young woman behind the counter. She seemed to watch the scene in front of her with such a serene joy. Seeing her emotions so genuine and open in her expression made something in Georgette’s throat hitch. The mother took the young woman’s hand in her own and shook it gratefully. “I can’t thank you enough! You’re a real lifesaver.” And the young woman – the employee – turned the most fetching shade of red from the praise.

“I’m very happy I could help, ma’am.” She said in a voice so soft, Georgette wanted to lie in it. (What the hell? Where did that come from?) “So sorry we didn’t have him here earlier. It was lucky I found him wandering around while I was on my break.” 

“I’ll say!” the mother reached into her hand bag. “I don’t have the reward money with me, would you mind if I wrote you a check?” The employee’s expression became nearly horrified as she waved her hands in front of her. 

“Oh, I couldn’t do that! There’s not even a fee for retrieving a lost dog here!” she said.

“Are you sure? It’s no trouble, really, and Ben means a lot to us.” From the mother’s relieved smile, Georgette guessed the reward money meant something to them as well. The employee only shook her head.

“I appreciate the offer, but it wouldn’t be right of me.” She said as she clasped her hands in front of her.

“Oh, thank you. Thank you so much.” The mother nudged her child, who stopped playing with Ben to lift his head up.

“Thank you!” he said, with feeling. The employee smiled and, despite feeling like something of an intruder on the scene, Georgette felt a little flutter in her belly. ‘Oh, my,’ she thought, ‘isn’t that interesting?’ 

So far, there hadn’t been many times she’d been able to slow down and just savor any attraction towards a woman she hadn’t yet become acquainted with. And nothing quite so sudden to date! But who could blame Georgette? She really was an enchanting thing, this employee. She wore a baby pink hijab that framed her sweet, tan face. With a gentle smile, pouty lips, and beautiful doe eyes. Georgette allowed her own eyes to trail down her soft-looking yellow knit sweater and faded jeans. She thought surely the apron with animal fur that she wore over her outfit would diminish her look, but even that didn’t do the trick!

Georgette had seen many stunning women in her life; it came with her trade. Suffice it to say she didn’t expect to be left nearly dumbstruck by anyone in a place like this, with its fluorescent lights and less-than-stellar atmosphere. She hardly knew how to react. What she did know in that moment is that simply laying eyes on this girl made her feel like a bit less of a pessimist towards romance, and that wasn’t an opportunity to be wasted. 

As the employee had the mother sign a few forms, Georgette formed a tentative plan in her head. The first step was simple, to determine whether or not this girl would be open to her advances. If not, she would leave the shelter with a calm smile and walk home, composed, whereupon entering she would take out her frustrations on her wine cabinet. She had a clear enough sense on how she was feeling to know that today would not end without dramatics.

If, however, the girl was willing and interested… well, she’d wait to complicate things until after she had an answer. No good in day-dreaming about a girl you haven’t spoken to yet. So, while they were still occupied, Georgette discreetly made sure she looked as gorgeous as possible. She tilted her hat back, placed the sunglasses on the brim to keep from obscuring her face, tucked back a stray strand of hair, opened up her coat and, after a second of hesitation, lowered the neckline of her blouse just a bit. She hoped that, even behind the counter, her heels would still work their magic.

Finally, the mother and son were leaving the shelter with Ben on a new leash. Finally, it was just the two of them. Finally, the girl turned to address Georgette.

“Very sorry for the wait, miss.” She said. “I’m afraid we’re a bit short on staff today.”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all, darling.” Georgette smiled. “Does that mean it’s only you here?” 

“Yes.” She nodded. 

“Poor thing!” Georgette tutted. “You must be exhausted, handling all those creatures, and not to mention your clientele.”

“Not at all.” The girl assured her. “It’s been a pretty slow day and the animals are all very well-behaved. Were you interested in taking one home today?”

“Well, I’m not entirely sure about that. I suppose you could say,” Georgette gave the girl a not at all subtle once-over, “I’m just looking, at the moment.” Her grin grew a mite predatory as the girl flushed and quickly averted her gaze. That wasn’t all a bad reaction.

“O-oh.” She cleared her throat. “Is there any way I could help you with that?” Georgette hummed and tapped her chin in false contemplation.

“Perhaps there is.” She said. “You see, I don’t often get the chance to spend time with my loved ones because of our conflicting schedules, so I’ve entertained the idea of… getting some new company.” Georgette took a step forward and folded her hands on the counter. “And I’m certain you’re someone who could help me with that.” She tilted her head at just the right angle to get her neck sloping and let the fur coat slip and expose a shoulder. Georgette didn’t miss the way the girl’s eyes trailed down after it, before she caught herself and looked away. What a shame.

“Ah,” she found her words after a brief pause, “If you’re a more tactile, active person, I’d recommend a dog. But if you prefer a more independent pet, cats are wonderful as well. We do have a few rabbits and rodents as well, but they’re a bit of work, especially if you’re already busy. Um, is there anything specific you want right now?” She recovered from that very nicely. Georgette wouldn’t let it happen again.

“As a matter of fact, there is something I want. But I’m a little embarrassed to say it has nothing to do with pets.” She brought a hand off the desk to rest her head on it and looked at the girl through her long lashes. Oh, and there went the other shoulder. If only she could snap a quick photo of the girl’s face when understanding had dawned on her. She did flush so prettily – and so often!

“My,” she brought her clasped hands onto the counter and let her eyes meet Georgette’s for just a moment. “Is that so?” How splendid. She was pushing through her timidity to let Georgette know – what, exactly? She wasn’t scowling at her or running for the hills. Instead she was smiling sweetly, if nervously, and leaning in just a bit closer. Unless Georgette was reading her wrong, which wasn’t possible, this girl was intrigued. Oh, how Georgette loved having the upper hand!

“Tell me, dear-” she glanced at the girl’s nametag, which turned into a double-take once she read it. “’Fluttershy’ is it?” The girl – Fluttershy – blinked at her, then down at her name tag, and laughed.

“Oh, that.” She shook her head fondly. “The nicknames are a bit of a tradition around here. If you don’t pick one out for yourself first, they’ll think one up themselves.”

“I see.” Georgette said. “Would you mind sharing the origin of your nickname? I think it’s quite nice.”

“Haha,” ‘Fluttershy’ twiddled her thumbs. “Well, I got the “shy” part for, um, obvious reasons.”

“And “flutter”?” Georgette asked.

“I don’t really get that one, myself.” She shrugged. “They said it’s because I’m light on my feet and because of my voice. At any rate, my real name is Fleurette, pleasure to meet you.” The girl – Fleurette - extended her hand.

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Georgette took her hand and shook. “I’m Georgette.” She expected Fleurette to instantly recognize her and begin to fluster nicely like she had before, and maybe to swoon a bit. But she only smiled at her and retracted her hand. Damn. 

“What is it you wanted me to tell you?” Fleurette asked. Right.

“Oh, you just strike me as someone with a real love for their profession. Would you say I’m right?” Fleurette’s smile melted into something softer, fonder, and then it was Georgette who was worried she would swoon.

“Absolutely. Animals have played a big role in my life and I… it brings me a lot of joy to keep them safe and cared for and to help them find homes.” She said.

“Is it safe for me to assume you’re something of an expert on the animals I’ll find here?” Georgette asked.

“Oh,” Ah, there was that sweet flush again, “Um, yes, I think so.” 

“Marvelous!” Georgette clapped her hands together. “So you could tell me everything I need to know about these creatures to make an educated decision on which one best suits me. That is,” She batted her lashes some and pouted for good measure, “if you don’t mind?” A little sliver of Decency in the back of her head told her it wasn’t right to be so coy with a girl she was legitimately interested in. But that sliver could shut its trap. If Fleurette’s sharp intake of air and widened eyes were any indication, Georgette was doing something right. 

“I-I don’t!” Fleurette said once she seemed to get back her train of thought. “I’d love to, as long as you wouldn’t mind if I talked your ear off for a while.” Georgette liked the mental image that gave her of Fleurette leaning in close and telling her something in hushed, sweet tones while Georgette closed her eyes and let the words wash over her. Of course, cat facts probably wouldn’t sound too romantic, but it was a start.

“Not a bit.” She flicked her eyes over to a wall clock to her left and let out a soft gasp. “Oh, no,” she said worriedly. No, that was too much, dial it back some. “I really need to be on my way, I have an engagement I simply can’t miss.” She said, with just the right amount of regret. Fleurette’s face fell and Georgette didn’t think she should be surprised that she managed to look pretty while disappointed, but she was.

“I wouldn’t want to keep you from it.” Fleurette said, and perked up a bit. “Maybe you could come by next time you’re free and we can talk more?” Ooh, Georgette liked that hopeful lilt in her voice. Brought her a little more confidence than she really needed, at that point.

“I suppose.” She hummed. “No, no, that won’t do. If I were to seek you out while you were working, I’d be a distraction from your actual job. I’d be keeping you all to myself while the line of customers grew and grew.” Not that she was opposed to hogging Fleurette , but there would be a time for that.

“Oh!” Fleurette said after a moment, as if she didn’t initially see why she should be opposed to it, either. “Right…” 

“Well, no other way about it.” She said, nonchalantly. Georgette folded her hands on the counter, leaned forward a few inches, looked Fleurette in the eye, and gave her a charming smile. “How would you like to exchange numbers so we can arrange to meet up when both of us are free?”

“Like a date?” Fleurette blurted. Georgette blinked once in surprise before her smile turned teasing. Good to know that her own lack of subtlety was not lost on her. Once Fleurette realized what she’d said, she looked positively mortified. Georgette chuckled, low and amused.

“My, there’s an idea.” Georgette moved a hand closer to Fleurette’s, close enough to feel the warmth from her skin. “A tempting one, I’ll admit.” She gently ran her index finger across the back of Fleurette’s hand, who nearly jumped at the contact. “Is that something you’d like, darling?” 

There was that sliver of Decency again, telling her she shouldn’t torment the poor girl so. And yes, Georgette knew she didn’t need to tease her like she had. But, then again, it was supremely fun. 

“I-I, uh. Well, the, ah. There’s. It’s-” Fleurette fumbled with a response for a moment and clamped her mouth shut before trying again. “Yes.” She said, nervous but sure. Georgette hid her excitement and sense of victory well, aside from her widened smile and brightened eyes. If she had a tail, it’d certainly be wagging. 

“Fabulous!” She took her phone out of a pocket in her coat and bit back her grin when she saw Fleurette pat her pockets frantically to find hers. They exchanged numbers and after Fleurette’s phone was back in her pocket, Georgette took one of her hands with both of hers.

Georgette hated it when men made gestures like this to her; it always felt so corny and cheap. But she found that she didn’t hate making gestures herself. Especially when it left her target speechless and deliciously red. She truly was enjoying this far more than she should. 

“I’ll get out of your hair now, but do let me know what day would be best for you. My own schedule is flexible. And,” she brought Fleurette’s hand up an inch short from her lips, “I hope to see you soon.” She pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles and gently let her hand back down. Goodness, now the poor thing really was gaping at her! Georgette briskly turned, walked to the door, and flashed one last smile at Fleurette over her shoulder before she left. 

Georgette speed walked to work off her excess energy all the way to the candy shop where she picked up an assorted box of sweets and a package of milk bottles. She went, grinning, the entire walk to her white corvette (with pink accents) and had to calm herself before she started the drive home. She had to bite the inside of her check more than once, but she didn’t run a red light or go thirty above the limit, so she did just fine.

God, the elevators were out of order when she got to her building and all she did was hum a jovial tune all the way up eight flights of stairs. She reached her flat and, once inside, pressed her back against the door and slid down until she was sitting on her floor. 

Without realizing it, Georgette began to giggle herself silly and hold herself to contain more raucous peals of laughter. Where to begin! This wasn’t her first time flirting, certainly not. Perhaps it was the fact that this was her first time flirting since she’d come out. Dear lord, it was her first time flirting with a woman, period! 

A little surge of pride filled her to realize that she’d done a spectacular job of it, considering she hadn’t anticipated anything like this at all. Had she ever felt so full of excitement and anticipation at the prospect of a date? No, she’d never had her heart race quite like this before, as cliché as that sounded. 

She let herself fall completely onto the ground and rolled over onto her back, not even caring enough about the state it would leave her hair and coat in. The derby hat fell back and it’s movement seemed like the funniest thing in the world that moment, so she laughed some more.

Had she gone insane? To give a girl she’d known for all of five minutes her number as well as a kiss to her hand! Oh, who was she kidding? She couldn’t bring herself to be truly embarrassed about her own eagerness just yet, she was too keyed up for it! Was it possible that Fleurette had applied pheromones instead of perfume that morning, or something else that would explain all the wind being knocked out of Georgette? 

And what a truly ridiculous gesture, with that kiss. Goodness, but the look on her face and the felling of her hand against her lips was more than worth the risk. Is this how men felt when they made fools of themselves in front of women and had it pay off? No, not possible. Georgette was positive this feeling was reserved exclusively for women who made fools of themselves in front of other women and had it pay off.

Just then, her pocket vibrated and she pounced for her phone. When she pushed the home button, she practically shrieked in delight when she saw a notification with “Fleurette♡” at the top.

Fleurette♡: I have Thursday off, are you available then?

Georgette tapped out a response in record time. Fleurette hadn’t wasted much time in asking, so she’d be rude to keep her waiting.

Me: I am indeed! I’d love to pick you up for lunch, I know a lovely little café on West and 40th. How does that sound?

Fleurette♡: Fun :) 

Fleurette♡: Someone just walked in, but we’ll pick this up later. Bye!

Georgette sighed like a god damn school girl and texted back:

Me: Great! Talk soon ;) 

She then stood up, cleared her throat, smoothed her clothes out and headed to the kitchen to pour herself a celebratory glass of Moscato. She smiled as she sipped, fingers itching to dial Rita up and yell her accomplishment to her. But she decided to just savor the triumph and butterflies on her own for a while longer.

Speaking of a while, she checked the time on her phone and saw that she was five minutes late to her nail appointment. Oh, she couldn’t be bothered about it right then. There was plenty of time until Thursday to get it taken care of. For now, she would finish off her glass, maybe pour herself a second one, and feel lucky to be alive and gay.

\---  
It did take a few minutes, but she expected as much. Or she probably would have, if any coherent thought could form in her head. Once she’d been able to stop gaping at the door like an idiot, Fleurette had put the “Back in Five Minutes!” sign on the door and let herself into the break room where she managed to get her heart beat down from a hum. 

Would she seem desperate if she texted Georgette right now? Maybe, but she’d be fooling no one if she tried to convince herself that she wasn’t already looking forward to the next time she’d see her again. Fleurette stared at the new contact on her phone for another few minutes, debating whether or not she had truly been asked out by a woman who looked like a movie star just today. 

After a few deleted first attempts, she managed to send what she thought was an okay text. Luckily, she didn’t have to agonize over a response because an answering text from Georgette came immediately. In the middle of texting back, she heard the bell of the door chime, despite the sign. She sent off one last text, checked a mirror to make sure she looked composed, and walked out of the break room with an apology on her tongue.

The apology died, however, when she saw that it was only Dash checking in on her. To make sure she was doing okay on her own at the shelter, she said, but Fleurette suspected her friend was just bored. She seemed plenty entertained when she asked Fleurette if anything had happened that morning and Fleurette had hesitantly but honestly answered.

Not long after the details had been wrung from her, she was hiding her face behind her hands and blushing furiously as Dash cheered and whistled and offered… less than savory words of congratulations. There was little Fleurette could do to stop her from promptly sending the news to their friend circle’s groupchat. 

Dash had to be dragged out of the shelter, laughing and offering her hand for a high-five, only to be left hanging. Fleurette took down the sign after she was gone and was bombarded with messages from her friends that ranged from ecstatic (Pinkie and Rarity) to encouraging (Twi) to smug (Dash and Jackie). It was a very long, very embarrassing shift.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write a continuation for it and I'll try to but I don't have a clear direction I want to take it. If you read this and liked it, I'd love to hear any suggestions! Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
